Uncle Grandpa
Uncle Grandpa is an American animated television series created by Peter Browngardt for Cartoon Network that premiered on the network on September 2, 2013, and ended its run on June 30, 2017. The series is based on Browngardt's animated short of the same name from The Cartoonstitute produced by Cartoon Network Studios. Premise and format Uncle Grandpa, the magical uncle and grandpa who is the uncle-grandpa and brother-dad of every child and adult in the world, stops by children's houses every day to see how they are doing. The children he visits have a problem of their own and Uncle Grandpa tries to help them through a series of chaotic and surreal misadventures. He is a clowny sort of person who sometimes eats intangible objects (paper, and mostly books). He drives/lives in a recreational vehicle (RV) and is accompanied by a red talking fanny pack named Belly Bag, an anthropomorphic dinosaur named Mr. Gus, a photo cutout of a tiger named Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, and a talking pizza slice named Pizza Steve. The show is a surreal action-adventure comedy that relies extensively on visual gags and catchphrases. Creator Pete Browngardt has cited the work of cartoonists Don Martin, Gary Larson and Robert Crumb, as well as Golden Age-era animators such as Tex Avery when it came to developing the style of the show. Each 22-minute episode is presented in a unique format, consisting of a main seven- to nine-minute story, some short bumpers typically composed of a quick visual joke, and an original short that focuses on the show's side-characters. Season 1 (2013-2015) #Belly Bros/Funny Face September 2, 2013 #Space Emperor/Tiger Trails September 9, 2013 #Moustache Cream/Nickname September 16, 2013 #Uncle Grandpa Sitter/Uncle Grandpa ate my Homework September 30, 2013 #Afraid of the Dark/Driver's Test October 21, 2013 #Uncle Grandpa for a Day/Locked Out November 12, 2013 #Treasure Map/Brain Game November 26, 2013 #Jorts/Uncle Grandpa Shorts January 21, 2014 #Perfect Kid/Mystery Noise January 28, 2014 #Charlie Burgers/Big in Japan February 11, 2014 #Leg Wrestle/More Uncle Grandpa Shorts February 25, 2014 #Viewer Special/Bad Morning March 11, 2014 #Prank Wars/Future Pizza April 1, 2014 #1992 Called/Hide and Seek September 5, 2014 #Vacation/The History of Wrestling September 26, 2014 #Sick Bag/Not Funny November 28, 2014 #Christmas Special December 5, 2014 #Dog Day/Haunted RV December 12, 2014 #Tiger and Mouse/Food Truck January 9, 2015 #Bezt Friends/Ballin January 16, 2015 #Internet Troll/Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle January 23, 2015 #New Kid/Prison Break January 30, 2015 #Escalator/Uncle Zombie February 6, 2015 #Pizza Steve’s Diary/Uncle Caveman February 13, 2015 #Aunt Grandma/Misfortune Cookie February 20, 2015 #Grounded/Wasteland February 27, 2015 Season 2 (2015-2016) #27 Duck Lips/Numbskull March 13, 2015 #28 Body Trouble/Shower Party March 27, 2015 #29 Secret Mountain Says Uncle April 3, 2015 #30 Uncle Grandpa Land/Taco Comet May 1, 2015 #31 The Fan/The Package May 8, 2015 #32 Are You Talking Tree/Older May 15, 2015 #33 Guest Directed Shorts/Hundred Dollar Gus May 22, 2015 #34 Weird Badge/The Great Spaghetti Western June 5, 2015 #35 Pal.0/Uncle Grandpa at the Movies June 12, 2015 #36 Bottom Bag/Watermelon Gag August 14, 2015 #37 Uncle Grandpa Babies/Birdman August 28, 2015 #38 Uncle Grandpa Retires September 4, 2015 #39 Fool Moon/Secret Santa December 11, 2015 #40 Nacho Cheese/Mustache Tree December 18, 2015 Season 3 (2016) #41 The Little MerTiger/Ballroom March 18, 2016 #42 Uncle Easter/King Gus March 25, 2016 #43 The Uncle Grandpa Movie April 1, 2016 #44 Lamestation/Space Oddity April 8, 2016 #45 Relaxation Land/The Land of the Lost Shadows April 15, 2016 #46 Back to the Library/Pizza Eve April 22, 2016 #47 The Return of Aunt Grandma April 29, 2016 #48 Messy Bessy/Memory Foam May 6, 2016 #49 Even More Shorts/Fleas Help Me May 20, 2016 #50 Wicked Shades/Except for Cooper May 27, 2016 #51 In the Clouds/The Lepre-Con June 3, 2016 #52 Digital Internet Shorts June 10, 2016 #53 Fear of Flying/G'day Mornin June 17, 2016 #54 Uncle Fashion/Inventor Mentor June 24, 2016 Season 4 (2016-2017) #55 Jerky Jasper/Dinosaur Day July 29, 2016 #56 RV Olympics/Uncle Melvins August 5, 2016 #57 Uncle Baseball/Costume Crisis October 28, 2016 #58 Uncle Grandpa Runs for President/Chill Out November 4, 2016 #59 The Bike Ride/Mr. Gus Moves Out December 5, 2016 #60 Hiccup Havok/MacGuffin December 6, 2016 #61 Gone to His Head/Pony Tale December 7, 2016 #62 You Can't Handle the Tooth!/A Gift for Gus December 8, 2016 #63 Robo-UG/Lil' Mac December 9, 2016 #64 Disappearing Act/Tongue Tied December 12, 2016 #65 Uncle Dummy/Face Fix December 13, 2016 #66 The Phone Call/Uncle Cupid December 14, 2016 #67 Doctor Visit/Cake Mistake December 15, 2016 #68 Sheep Deprivation/Trash Cat December 16, 2016 #69 Uncle Grandpa's Oddyssey/Surprise Party April 21, 2017 #70 Late Night Good Morning with Uncle Grandpa/New Direction June 10, 2017 #71 Anger Management/Making of Shorts June 19, 2017 #72 Pizza Steve's Past/Diggin' a Hole June 20, 2017 #73 Broken Boogie/Uncle Grandpa's Uncle Grandpa June 21, 2017 #74 Transitional Phase/Cartoon Factory June 22, 2017 #75 Date with Gus/What's the Big Idea? June 23, 2017 #76 Full Grown Pizza/More Director Shorts June 26, 2017 #77 High Dive/Chess Master Steve June 27, 2017 #78 Tiny Miracle's Tiny Miracle/Uncle Greedpa June 28, 2017 #79 Exquisite Grandpa June 29, 2017 #80 The High School Years Finale Ending June 30, 2017 Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:Cartoon Network studios Category:Cancelled shows